The present invention relates to tools and more particularly to locking wrench tools of the type having pliers-type handles with resiliently biased toggle mechanism operable to maintain the tool tightly clamped on an object or workpiece to be gripped. Prior art locking wrench tools of such type are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,005 issued to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,130 issued to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,986 issued to Baldwin.